harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Guide to Paperwork
Writing is an integral part to paperwork and writing books! If you want to write an official department memo, or a good looking book, you're gonna have to know how to write it. See the Example Paperwork page for standard forms and examples. To properly understand this, you need a basic grasp of BBCode or HTML. But don't worry, even if you don't know either, just try copy pasting the examples and replacing the text with your own! Once you're comfortable with that, try experimenting with what works together and how. Writing Writing is performed on paper using any standard writing utensil. *'Pens' come in a few different colors, black or blue by default, and some departments are provided with red pens. Pens have a variety of functions! *'Crayons' work much like pens, except that they are always bold, and lack the list, horizontal rule, and small tags. Formatting Paper Signature To sign your name, use the sign tag. Remember that if you use the sign tag, your signature is unique and cannot be forged in most cases. Your signature: sign Field To insert a field from which you can start writing (instead of just using the bottom of the paper), use the field tag. Reason for Request: field New Lines New lines can be created by using the br tag. Without this, anything you write will continue on the same line until it reaches the end of the page. text above br text below Bold To make text bold, enclose it within the b and /b tags. bThis text is going to be bold./b This text is not. Italics To italicize text, enclose it within the i and /i tags. iThis text is italicized./i This text is not. Underlining To underline text, enclose it within the u and /u tags. uThis text is underlined./u This text is not. Centering To center text, enclose it with the center and /center tags. centerType the center tags onto the paper like this!/center Lists Create a list by using the list and /list tags. For every entry in your list, add a * in front of your entry. For example; list*Bullet one.*Bullet two./list Large Text Make text larger, enclose it within the large and /large tags. Large text like this can be used for emphasis or for titles. largeThis text is much larger/large than this text. Small Text To shrink text, enclose it with the small and /small tags. Shrunken text can be used to fit more information onto your paper. smallThis text is very small!/small This text is normal-sized. Horizontal rules To add a horizontal rule, use the hr tag. text above hr text below NT Logo To add the NT logo, use the logo tag. NanoTrasen Logo: logo Sample Forms These are some samples of possible paperwork that might be used around the station. You can use these, or make your own, as well. It's not required to use any of these, or anything like it, but many players will. Head of Personnel: Job Transfer This is for a Head of Personnel to give to a crewmember who is requesting that their job be changed. centerbiTransfer Request Form/b/ibr Name: fieldbr Rank: fieldbr ibNanoTrasen Science Station Exodus/b/i/center hrbr From department: fieldbr To department: fieldbrbr Requested Position: fieldbrbr Reason(s): fieldbrbr Signature: fieldbrbr hr centerbAuthorization/bbr Transferring department head: fieldbr Receiving department head: fieldbr Head of Personnel: fieldbrbr/center If authorized, please sign above and stamp the document with the Department Stamp.brbr Guidelines that must be followed. If they are not followed, this form is void and illegal.br list*All department heads must agree to the transfer before transfer can take place. *If the transferred has been transferred for an invalid or illegal reason, this form is immediately void and unlawful. *In the event a relevant head of staff retracts his or her approval for this transfer, this form is immediately void and unlawful./list brhrbr Robotics: Cyborgification This is for a cyborgification or AI assimilation procedure on a living crewmember. centerbCyborgification Contract/bbr Name: fieldbr Rank: fieldbr bi NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /b/i/centerhr I, undersigned, hereby agree to willingly undergo a Regulation Lobotimization with intention of cyborgification or AI assimilation, and I am aware of all the consequences of such act. I also understand that this operation may be irreversible, and that my employment contract will be terminated.hr Signature of Subject: fieldbrbr Signature of Captain or Commanding Officer: fieldbrbr Stamp below with the Captains or Commanding Officers stamp: Medical: Prescription A form for prescribing patients medicines that they can then pick up later. centerlargebNSS Exodus Medical Department/b/large/center br largeuPrescription/u:/largebr field brbrhr uFor/u: field br uAssignment/u: field br hr uPrescribing Doctor/u: field br uDate/u: field br hr uPharmacist/u: field brbr smallThis prescription will not be refilled except under written authorization./small Research: Equipment Loan This is a form for the loaning of prototypes from R&D to other departments, usually equipment or experimental weapons. bEquipment Loan/bbr hrbr The following item(s) are considered experimental. NanoTrasen can not be held responsible for injury sustained during the use of the item(s). The receiver must use the following item(s) only for their intended purpose. The receiver must not share these items with any other person(s) without direct approval of NanoTrasen command staff. br br Item(s) loaned:br fieldbr br Name of receiver: fieldbr Name of crew member loaning the item(s): fieldbr br Note: Please make sure this form is stamped bellow the line by related head of staff before the end of one standard work week. br hrbr Security: Incident Report This is for security to use after making an arrest or fining a crew member for a crime, usually given to the warden after being filled out. centerbuSecurity Incident Report/b/u/centerbr hr br smalliTo be filled out by Officer on duty responding to the Incident. Report must be signed and submitted until the end of the shift!/i/smallbr br bOffense/Incident Type: /bfieldbr bLocation: /bfieldbr bReporting Officer: /bfieldbr bAssisting Officer(s): /bbr fieldbr bPersonnel involved in Incident: /bbr smalli(V-Victim, S-Suspect, W-Witness, M-Missing, A-Arrested, RP-Reporting Person, D-Deceased)/i/smallbr fieldbr hr bDescription of Items/Property: /bbr smalli(D-Damaged, E-Evidence, L-Lost, R-Recovered, S-Stolen)/i/smallbr fieldbr hr buNarrative: /u/bbr fieldbr hr bReporting Officer's Signature: /bfieldbr hr Internal Affairs: Agent Report Internal Affairs Agent report. centerbiInternal Affairs Report/b/i Agent: field Subject in Question: field ib NanoTrasen Science Station Exodus /i/b/centerhr bIncident: /bfield bLocation(s): /bfield bPersonnel involved in Incident: /bfield hr bNarrative: /b field hr bAgent Signature: /bfield hr bNotes: /bfield Stamp below: Security: Sol Government Paperwork Sol Government Crime Report largebcenterSol. Gov Official Document/b/center/large icenterNANOTRASEN STATION EXODUS/i/center centersmallSol Government Crime Report/small/centerhr Suspect name: field Crimes committed: field Time of occurrence: field Location(s) of occurrence: field Persons involved: field Details of Crime: field Evidence of Crime: field Arresting officer: field Arresting officer Signature: field Sol Government High Crime Report largebcenterSol. Gov Official Document/b/center/large icenterNANOTRASEN STATION EXODUS/i/center centersmallSol Government High Crime Report/small/centerhr Suspect name: field Crimes committed: field Time of occurrence: field Location(s) of occurrence: field Persons involved: field Details of Crime: field Evidence of Crime: field Arresting officer: field Reviewing officer: field Reviewer Comment: field Arresting officer Signature: field Reviewing officer Signature: field Paperwork, Guide to